Say It
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: [Farlan x Reader]


"Say it! Please, Farlan, say it!"

Pools of silver twinkled with mischief as you pleaded with Farlan. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, twisting in the air every now and then. Though he didn't propel at full speed, it was enough to separate from you. The whirs of from his 3D gear triggered your nerves to contract. Despite the high pitched, jarring sound, you loved it. It served as a little signal for his arrival, and every time, it sent waves of numbing excitement through your limbs.

You sprinted after him, your lungs constricting and begging for air, your throat stinging from the dry, dusty air. Your legs screamed at you for forcing more energy though they had no more energy to give. Every little muscle burned. Your appendages threatened to detach from your body.

But, you were determined. Today was your birthday. Though meaningless and trivial to the inhabitants of the underground, Farlan Church took time to make it a little special for you, whether it was stealing your favorite snack or spending as much time with you as he could in the midst of his chaotic life. Being the wanted criminal he was, his warm, comforting presence was more than enough for you. Knowing that he was close, safe, holding you tightly to his chest was all you really wanted.

Save for one thing, and he was refusing to comply.

It cost nothing, no more than a few breaths of air. The profundity behind this small gift held more value than the most precious of jewels, more than a title of nobility. You would even go as far to think that you would be perfectly content, stuck in this rut, wandering through the filth of the underground, homeless and uncomfortable just to hear him utter this one important sentence to you.

And here he was, dodging your every plea..

No longer could your weary limbs carry you. Bending over, you gripped your quivering knees, in hopes to prevent your body from keeling over. When you raised your eyes again, Farlan disappeared into the forest of buildings, no longer to be seen. Although you were well aware of his playful nature, pangs of sadness ached your fluttering heart. Head sinking, you hobbled over down a thin alley, concealing yourself in the shadows.

Farlan meant nothing but the world to you. He was not one to express himself outright, but his pale, animated face spoke volumes. Every curve of his brows, wrinkle in his skin, the curve of his mouth, a gentle brush from his hand all communicated the never ending depth of his feelings for you. Not once did you ever doubt his devotion, despite his constant disappearances.

Still, this one little gift would solidify everything, wipe the tiniest of doubts, the hints of worry that tinged your heart.  
With a wistful sigh, you leaned your head back against the cold brick, the sounds of the passing citizens and the shadows being your only companions. You were sure he sped on ahead despite your desperate pleas. Even your gentle love for him couldn't keep down his wayfarer nature. With a defeated sigh, you turned towards the opening of the alley, ready to call it a day.

Suddenly, a soft thud resounded before you. The top of your head bumped into something tough but soft. When you looked up, Farlan's pale, gentle face glanced in your direction, light, brown hair revealing the flecks of gold in the muted light. Just one gaze from the oceans of depth behind those light eyes took your breath away. The soft pads of his finger cupped your chin, raising it up just a hint. He encircled your mouth in a slow kiss, barely applying any pressure, but still engulfing you in the warm sensation. Your breath caught in your throat, you lightly took his hand, inhaling his scent, his breathing against your face, sensing his eyelashes tickling the surface of your cheeks, his careful handling of you. Even in heated moments, he dealt with you so delicately as if any bit of roughness might break you.

Then, after separating from you, he bent close to your ear, the close proximity sending prickles along your arm.

"I love you," he whispered, his thumb grazing over your bottom lip.

You heart nearly stopped right there. That was it. That was what you wanted to hear; those three little words, often over used by lovers, diminishing the value behind them. This being the first time to ever hear them from his lips, his silky lips and thin whisper forming that little sentence nearly sent you into a trance.

Ah, if only he gave enough time to let you savor that moment.

Before you could reply, another playful smile etched across his mouth. He pivoted and bolted with a hearty laugh. You shook yourself from your daze, and he was gone.

"W-wait, Farlan!" you cried, bolting after him.

"Happy birthday, [Name}!" he cheered, shooting the a wire from his 3DGear into the nearest target.

"No, wait, Farlan!" you found yourself choking with giggles. This was so like him. "Come back! Say it one more time!"


End file.
